Right hand FAILURE
by xenoenforcer
Summary: Gokudera is trying to be the best right hand man he can be. But after making a huge mistake he seems like more of a right hand failure.Can Tsuna ever forgive him?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Katekyo hitman reborn.

**Right hand FAILURE**

**Chapter 1**

"Tenth! Tenth!" Gokudera shouted. He had a broom in one hand, a mop in the other and a scarf over his hair. "I just swept and mopped all the floors, I took out the trash, washed the windows, dust the shelves and made breakfast!"

"Huh? Oh that's great Gokudera….but uh….."

"Yes Tenth? What is it?"

"It's just that, how did you get in?"

Tsuna's mom was away on a trip with his dad and Fuuta, Bianchi was of course chasing after Reborn who was away on business with the Ninth, Lambo was staying with Shoichi, and last but not least Ipin was with Fon. In other words no one could have let Gokudera in aside from Tsuna since he was the only one home.

Gokudera laughed.

"Haha, the Tenth is very observant."

"Uh….right….so about how you got in-"

"I picked the lock."

"You wh-"

"As the tenth's right hand man it is important to have a vast knowledge of how things work."

"He says that but really he's just trying to find a good excuse for breaking into my home." Tsuna thought.

"Are you ready to come down stairs for breakfast?"

"No, I-"

"Or maybe you'd like breakfast in bed?"

"Uh-"

Falling to his knees, "I'M SOOOOO SORRY TENTH! AS YOUR RIGHT HAND MAN I SHOULD KNOW EXACTLY WHAT THE TENTH WANTS!" cried Gokudera.

"Gokudera will you please calm down?"

Tsuna was hoping that yelling a bit would bring Gokudera back to his senses but surprisingly it had the opposite effect.

"Tenth….you…yelled at me…I MUST BE THE WORST RIGHT HAND MAN EVER!"

Gokudera ran to Tsuna's window and opened it prepared to jump out.

Tsuna jumped up from out of his bed.

"Gokudera don't you think your being a little extreme?"

"EXTREME!" shouted a oh so familiar voice.

"Oh no…." Tsuna thought.

Ryohei ran up to Tsuna's house and looked up. "Sawada are you two being EXTREME?"

"Wha-what? I don't even know what that means." Tsuna replied looking down.

"Go away lawn head. Me and the tenth are having a moment."

"An EXTREME moment?"

"No, just a moment."

"Then why did I hear you shout EXTREME?"

"Stop saying extreme!" Tsuna and Gokudera shouted in unison.

Ryohei frowned. "So there's nothing extreme going on here….In that case I'm leaving…to the EXTREME!"

Ryohei continued his morning jog to the EXTREME as Gokudera went back to trying to jump out of Tsuna's window.

"Gokudera you can't do this. I won't allow it! Besides you're a great right hand man. I'd be nowhere without you!"

Tsuna continued to pour on the lies and boost Gokudera's spirit. It seemed to be working.

"Tenth…you….you mean it?"

"No." thought Tsuna. "Yes." said Tsuna aloud.

Gokudera felt like crying but instead ran towards Tsuna's door.

"Tenth I'm gonna go get your food and bring it to you ok?"

Tsuna nodded.

With that Gokudera ran downstairs.

Tsuna sighed, "Maybe I'm the one who should be jumping out the window….." he thought.

"Here you are Tenth!" Gokudera shouted after returning with a tray full of breakfast food.

"I'm not much of a cook but I can assure you, it's extremely good."

"Oh dear no….." Tsuna said smacking his head.

"EXTREME!" Ryohei shouted from somewhere. As for where, who knows.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo hitman reborn.**

**Chapter 2**

After finishing Gokudera's breakfast Tsuna pushed Gokudera outside his room so that he could get dressed.

Shortly after that they both headed out together.

"What do you want to do today tenth?"

"Well it's such a nice day so I was hoping to do something special ya know. Something nice that you can't do on a rainy day. Like have a picnic or-"  
>"Did somebody say baseball?" shouted Yamamoto running up to Tsuna and Gokudera.<p>

"Nobody said anything that sounded even remotely close to baseball…." Tsuna thought looking away. He was starting to get annoyed.

"What do you want baseball idiot? Can't you see that me and the tenth are busy?"

"Hahaha, can I get busy with you too?"

"That sounds sooo wrong." Both Tsuna and Gokudera thought.

"Soooo can I?"

"He doesn't even realize what he just said."

In the end Yamamoto ended up tagging along with Tsuna and Gokudera. After a short stop to the convenience store to pick up some food they went to the park, found a table, sat down and began eating.

"This is nice. I just wish I could of invited Kyoko."

"Why didn't you?" Yamamoto asked.

"Because big brother is there and he's…ya know….he's too…ya know….I just don't feel like dealing with him anymore today."

Yamamoto tilted his head in confusion. "He's too what?"

"Ya know….he's too….ya know…"

"Too what?" Yamamoto asked again. He really had no idea of what Tsuna was trying to say.

Tsuna started to squirm.

"Hey baseball idiot! Stop asking the tenth stupid questions." Gokudera said.

"Hahaha, I just wanna know what Sasagawa is? He's too what?"

"He's too EX-" Gokudera quickly covered his mouth before finishing that word.

Both him and Tsuna slowly looked around hoping they didn't summon you know who. They sighed in relief.

"OH I GET IT!" shouted Yamamoto. "He's too extreme!"

"IDIOT!" screamed Gokudera.

Tsuna jumped up planning to ditch the picnic, unfortunately Ryohei had stopped him.

"Sawawda, are you guys being EXTREME?"

"Uh.."

Yamamoto answered for him. "Yeah, we're having an extremely good time."

"Sounds like fun to the EXTREME! I'll join in to the EXTREME!"

Ryohei plopped down on the bench next to Tsuna and began snacking down on the food which consisted mostly of sandwiches.

"Tenth on the count of three lets get out of here." Gokudera whispered to Tsuna or at least tried to whisper to Tsuna. Little did he know that Tsuna was already half way down the street.

"These crazy friends of mine." Tsuna thought to himself. "I'm starting to miss the days when Kyoko was all I had."

KICK!

"Ouch!" cried Tsuna falling face first into the ground. Hibari had just fly kicked him.

"You are late."

"Late for what?"

"Late for school."

Getting up and dusting himself off. "But it isn't even a school day!"

"…"

Hibari started at Tsuna for a while before turning to Hibird who had just flew from out of a nearby tree.

"Hibird what is today?"

"Hibari, Hibari." was all the bird said.

"That's not an appropriate answer." He turned to Tsuna. "I'll bite you to death."

"But I didn't even do anything! He's the one who answered you wrong and you're the one who mistook today for a school day!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo hitman reborn**

**Chapter 3**

Limping into the house very slowly.

"I can't believe I got beat up for no reason." Tsuna thought.

"Tenth are you ok?"

"AHHH! Gokudera what are you doing here?"

"I picked the lock and let myself in of course. As the right hand man-"

"Enough with the right hand man, just….help me upstairs….."

Tsuna was in too much pain to argue so decided to just ask Gokudera for help upstairs. After all he did need the help.

Gokudera helped Tsuna into his bed.

"Tenth I'm gonna go get started on dinner. Will you be ok up here alone?"

"Gokudera why are you…when did you…..never mind. I'll be fine."

Gokudera gave the tenth one of his toothy grins then left to make dinner.

Laying down in his bed Tsuna thought, "Gokudera's always been like an overprotective mother/stalker but he's never been this bad. I don't think I can take much more of this. But I can't tell him exactly how I feel. He'll misunderstand and try to kill himself. But I can't go on like this. He's extremely difficult to deal with."

"EXTREME!"

"AHHHHH!" screamed Tsuna jumping up. "Wh-what are you….I didn't even say it out loud!"

Ryohei was dangling outside of Tsuna's window trying to climb in.

Reluctantly Tsuna pulled him in. Kyoko wouldn't want her brother falling out of a window to his death even though her brother was stupid enough to climb up the side of the house.

"Sawada lets get EXTREME!"

Crying, "I still don't know what that means and I don't think I wanna learn."

BAM!

Kicking open Tsuna's door Gokudera stepped in.

"Hey lawn head, get away from the tenth. He doesn't have time to deal with you."

"Oh octopus head you're here too. Did you wanna get EXTREME with us? Or were you two getting EXTREME without me?"  
>"Nobodies getting extreme, nobody wants too, and nobody knows what that means! Now leave the tenth's presence or else!"<p>

Gokudera pulled out a stick of dynamite. He meant business.

"Ah Gokudera no, if you start blowing up my house now mom will never leave me alone again!"

"Oh sorry tenth your right." Gokudera put the dynamite away. "I came here to help you take care of this place after all. It wouldn't be right to mess things up now."

Tsuna thought about what Gokudera just said. The words danced in his head.

_I came here to help you take care of this place after all. It wouldn't be right to mess things up now._

"G-Gokudrea…." Tsuna started sobbing.

"Tenth!" Gokudera didn't know what to do, but his instincts told him to throw his RIGHT arm around the tenth's shoulders in a very manly way.

"Sawada your crying to the EXTREME!"

"I…I can't believe how stupid and unappreciative I've been. Gokudera's was only looking out for me. I'm in a big house all alone after being surrounded by so many people for such a long time. Of course he'd be worried. Of course he'd….break in to check on me….sure it's kinda creepy but at least he cares." Tsuna thought while wiping the tears away with his arm.

"Tenth please don't cry unless…"

Gokudera let go of Tsuna and ran to the open window.

Sticking one leg out, "I'M SOOO SORRY TENTH! CLEARLY YOUR CRYING OVER MY FAILURE AS A RIGHT HAND MAN!"

"Why must he be such a drama queen?" Tsuna thought. "Look Gokudera, I wasn't crying because of you. I was crying because I was being uncaring. You came over here because I was alone and you were worried about me. But instead of welcoming you with open arms and thanking you for help I've been whiny and ungrateful."

Gokudera put stuck his leg back into Tsuna's room. This was no time to be committing suicide, the Tenth needed him.

"Tenth that's not true! Your not to blame for anything!"

"But I never once said thank you."

"The tenth does not have to be bothered with saying thank you to his right hand man. Working for the tenth is thanks enough."

"That doesn't make any sense." Tsuna thought.

"Do you feel better now Tenth?"

"Uh…Yeah….I'm fine. And….thank you Gokudera. Thanks for everything."

Gokudera eyes watered, "Tenth…..you don't realize…..just how happy that makes me…THE TENTH THANKED ME!"

Ryohei started clapping. He was happy for Gokudera.

"That's awesome to the EXTREME!"

Sniffing, "Do you guys smell smoke?" Tsuna asked.

"Uh-oh. Lawn head you get the Tenth out of here while I go put out the fire. If anything happens tell the Tenth that I loved him…in a totally manly way."

"Did you just say fire?" Tsuna asked.

"Tenth how much of that conversation did you hear?"

"All of it, you guys are standing right there and you weren't even whispering."

"Oh….I see…In that case Tenth I-"

"Is it just me or is it getting EXTREMELY hot EXTREMELY fast?" Ryohei asked.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE, THIS ISN'T GOOD!" cried Tsuna.

"Lawn head the tenth is in your hands."

Gokudera ran downstairs to go check on the fire and if possible put it out. Ryohei on the other hand grabbed the tenth and climbed out the window the same way he managed to climb in.

"That house is EXTREMELY on fire!"

"GOKUDERA!"

Tsuna tried to run inside but was stopped by Ryohei.

"You'll only get burnt to the EXTREME! Trust in octopus head. He'll pull through.

"But-"

"TO THE EXTREEEEEEMMEEE!"

"Well since you put it that way…."

In the end the house burnt down. But on the bright side of things the fire department came and put out the fire. On the not so bright side of things Gokudera was in the hospital. He had multiple burns and had inhaled quite a lot of smoke.


End file.
